Never Had A Dream Come True
by tigerlily71500
Summary: What would happen if the only people who remembered draco or hermione were each other and the hogwarts professors? DMHG R&R please!
1. Who remembers?

Never had a dream come true

Hermione's POV

"Harry! Ron! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Hermione ran to catch up with her friends. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, "Um," Ron said, "Do we know you?"

"Um, yes, you do, silly. It's me, Hermione."

"We don't know anybody by that name, sorry, now if you'll excuse me, we need to go find a seat on the train.

She had a disgusted look on her face as she saw her best friends board the train, she thought, "What jerks! I haven't seen those two for three months and they act like they've never seen me before!" She shook her head and muttered, "Boys"

Suddenly she spotted Ginny. "Hey girl, how have you been? You know, you're brother's acting very odd, I just went up and said how much I missed him, and-" "Go away you freak! You can't just waltz up to someone you don't even know and give them a hug, now can you?!" She walked away, every so often looking at Hermione like she was some sort of infection.

Later, on the train

Draco's POV

Draco was walking along the corridor on the train, and finally found what looked like a nearly empty compartment. However, when he slid open the door, there sat- Hermione. "Move over, Granger." He said, "I gotta sit here, too."

a/n sorry for such a short first chapter! I promise to update with in the next couple of days! R&R please!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Evil

Chapter 2

a/n so extremely sorry it has taken me so long to update. You see, the school year just started here recently, and I have been so busy! And to top it all off, we just had a massive storm which cut our internet connection for awhile! It wasn't till a week later that my mom discovered our internet cord was unplugged! Thank you to all of my few reviewers! Now onto the story!

"What on Earth do you mean, you have to sit here, too? I know very well there are some other people you could sit with! What about Crabbe or Goyle? They'd probably welcome you into their compartment with open arms, or at least more warmly than I would!"

"Number one, Hermione, I would sit with Crabbe and Goyle if I could, but they don't know who the heck I am, dang it! And number two, Granger, I just found out that we're head boy and girl, and we have to share a dorm, so we may as well be civil to one another."

"you know what, Malfoy? You stay here, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and try to find another compartment, but just know, you've treated me like dirt for my whole life, so I will never, be civil to a scumbag like you."

Hermione, walking down the corridor to find Dumbledore.

(a/n. I know Dumbledore doesn't actually ride on the train with the students, but oh well. He does in my story.)

Hermione's POV:

"Hello? Professor Dumbledore? May I speak with you for just a moment?

Dumbledore, who was having a nice cup of tea with the ghosts of past Hogwarts Headmasters said, "Why sure,. My dear, come in and sit down! Make yourself comfortable! Would you prefer if I told these ghosts to come back at a more decent time?"

"Oh yes, thank you, professor." Hermione said as the ghosts disappeared into thin air.

"Now, Miss Granger, what sort of problem are you having today?"

"Well, sir, I've had a number of problems today. First off, it seems as if nobody has any idea who on earth we are!"

"Pardon my interruption but; we?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Oh yes, sorry sir, Malfoy and I. Neither Harry, Ron, or Ginny have any idea who I am, and Malfoy says Crabbe and Goyle don't remember him, either!"

"Ah, yes, the old brainwashing effect. It happens to everybody sometime in their life. Although it is unusual for someone to be experiencing it at such a young age. You see, ancient wizards look down upon us and find two people that they think need more of a chance to understand each other. They also decide the time it would be most appropriate. Now I know you loath Mr. Malfoy, but I do think this is a good match. It usually only lasts a week or two, but everybody's different. It all depends on when the two people can look into one another's hearts and see how ridiculous it was for them to be fighting in the first place. Let's just say, the wizards think this is a good way to practice some 'bonding time.'"

"With all due respect, sir," Hermione started, "BUT WHY ON EARTH WITH MALFOY?!?!?"

"Yes, and I understand that you'd be angry. Back in 1672 was my brainwashed time. Yes... it was with bratty, spoiled, shallow Melanie Spickenworth. Nasty little girl. But in the end, I found out that she had been taught by her filthy rich, abusive mother to put others down. I showed her that she would have more friends if she was kind and service giving."

"I see, sir, but how does that relate to my problem, I mean it's MALFOY!"

"Well, Melanie and I were married for three hundred years. Died from a nasty fire toad burn right in the... anyhow, you'll find that your brainwashed period isn't all bad, after the first few days. Now let's get to this other problem of yours."

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot about that." Hermione said. "I heard that Malfoy and I were Head boy and girl-don't look at me, Malfoy was the one Eavesdropping!- and we were to share a dorm. Co-ed dorms are against Hogwarts policy, aren't they? It says so in Hogwarts a Histo-"

"Yes, I am quite aware of what the book says, but under the correct circumstances, I believe it is acceptable. Now I have to finish some tea with my fellow headmasters, or should I say, fellow deceased headmasters, so I need you to go back to your compartment and start your bonding time with Malfoy." Dumbledore said firmly, while escorting Hermione out of the room and shut the door in her face.

"Hmm, Hermione thought. "He sure was acting odd just a second ago, brushing me aside like that." As she walked back to her compartment, ready to face a very quiet ride to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore's POV:

As the ghosts reappeared, Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "Brainwashing effect? How dumb was that? Oh well, Hermione trusts me anyway, even thought im not really her beloved Dumbledore." He gave a wave of his wand, and turned into a man so evil, with snakelike eyes, and slits for nostrils. "Now, if my plan goes right, little miss mudblood will be walking straight into my, Lord Voldemort's clutches. And once we have her, the only person who will be left to save her will be young, sixteen year old Draco Malfoy, the only other person who knows who she is. Of course, by the time my plan goes into action. I'll make sure he is well in love with her, but what can a sixteen year old do to me? He'll have to bring his daddy, Lucius Malfoy into the picture, thinking that Lucius will do anything to help his own son get the love of his life back, but his father wont do anything, will he? I think not. Two reasons: number one: Lucius hates mudbloods. Number two: He's one of us."

He strode over to the well concealed cage in the corner of the room. "You hear that, Dumbledore? Your top student, the mudblood, Granger, will soon be mine, and by that, she will help me return to full power! Mwahahahahahaha!"


	3. Announcements

Chapter 3

a/n ooookkkkkaaaaayyyy, here's the next chappie. Sorry, this probably won't be a very long chapter tonight, as I am at the moment babysitting my two younger sisters! Anyway, here it is:

"Come on Mudblood, we have to get up to the school!" Malfoy said with a hint of utter disgust in his voice, as the train skidded to a halt and everyone got off board

"Well, I think it is absolutely revolting that you have the nerve to speak to me that way, but I am coming." Hermione snapped back.

As everyone crowded into the great hall at Hogwarts, people were looking at malfoy and Hermione like they were lepers, because they obviously did NOT recognize them. (grrr, I know this is going to be a very boring chappie already. But please still review, constructive criticism, but no flamers)

After the sorting ceremony, everyone sat quietly, waiting for the beginning of term announcements.

Dumbledore, aka Voldemort stood up and said, "Welcome all, I am pleased to bring about the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry!" A booming sound of applause sounded throughout the hall.

"Now, I have just a few announcements to make- There will be a Christmas Ball-sixth and seventh years only, and a end of year ball, too, which is open to everyone. There will also be a singing contest around springtime. Remember, everyone,respect your head boy and girl, which I forgot to announce, are Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy!!"

A murmur of whispers filled the hall, as of course, no one knew who they were.

Voldemort, posed as Dumbledore, walked off the stage (there is a stage in this fanfic) where Bellatrix Lestrange was waiting, disguised as McGonagall.

"Why all the dances, Master?"

"Because, It's all part of my plan," Voldemort chuckled evilly, "You'll find out at Christmas,"

a/n SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this was such a feakin awful chappie, but im rushed and I have homework (Pre Algebra!- 7th Grade) but I promise, the next one will be so much better! R&R!!!!!!!!! I'll probably update when I have about five more reviews.)


	4. Dormitory

Chapter 4

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore called Draco and Hermione off to the side to tell them of their new living quarters.

"Follow me," he said.

Draco and Hermione followed the man they knew as Dumbledore up one staircase, down another, up to more, through exactly 14 corridors, and finally, to a dead-ended wall.

"Oh," said Draco, "so what you're saying is that we're sleeping on the floor every night."

"No, Mister Malfoy. That is not what I'm saying. Did you fail to realize that at the start of our little venture down here, I paced three times in front of a certain wall?"

"Oh that's right," Hermione said, "The room of requirement!"

"Very good, mu- I mean, young lady. 15 points to Gryffindor! I required that in the room have many corridors and staircases, so that hardly anybody could find it. Now, it is up to you two to decide on a password. So, what will it be?"

"Mudbloods stink!" Draco suggested.

"Please Draco, no discrimination of other people."

"I have a good one," Hermione put in, "How about peace?"

"Talk about stupid!" Draco sneered.

"How about peace out?" Dumbledore suggested. (a/n completely random, I know.)

"Fine, not that I like it," Draco said.

Three hours later

Draco was lying in bed, looking through one of his favorite magazines. It was a magazine with tons of gorgeous girls in them. Why shouldn't he be interested in that sort of stuff, I mean, he was a gorgeous guy himself. He had abandoned his slicked back hair, cut it (but not too short) and had it sticking up in various places. He looked like a gorgeous rock star that the whole world should have a crush on.

Hermione walked in to his room. Draco looked up. "Get out of here, mudblood, I thought we weren't going to be civil."

"Well, I was thinking about that, and I thought, this year is going to be so hard if we don't at least try. So, yes, I will try to not be mean to you, only, and I mean ONLY if you promise to do the same. Will you please accept my offer?"

"Well, I see I have no choice, as you find it abnormally hard to take no for an answer." Draco replied coolly.

"Man, he looks hot." Hermione thought. "Wait. No. I refuse to think that. All I said was we were going to be civil. Oh well,"

"That means no calling me mudblood,' Hermione added.

"Fine," Draco said, not looking up from his magazine, sounding bored.

Hermione went back to her room, and tossed and turned before she finally fell asleep.

What she dreamed was something so horrible, so ghastly, and it only had to do with one other person, the person she had to tell, the person she least wanted to, the person's name, was Draco Malfoy.

A/n sorry for the quick cutoff! I'm having a bit of writers block, and im not sure how to make the action or the romance start, so if u have any suggestions, please, please review!!!!!!!


	5. the life changing dream

Chapter 5

Hermione's dream:

Hermione was walking around in her dormitory when she accidentally ran into the wall. She knew she was about to run into something solid, so she flinched but the crash didn't come. Instead, she was transported to a big open field, where no sign of civilization could be seen.

She was wearing a long, white, flowy summer dress. Just as the nice warmth was sinking in, everything turned cold. Not only was the air around her frigid, but fear for her own safety made her even colder.

Up to this moment, Hermione had kept her eyes closed, hoping to go back to her dormitory, underneath her nice, warm comforters.

But, as everyone else would, Hermione got curious. She opened her eyes just a crack, and shrieked with terror. What she had just seen was so horrifying, so petrifying, almost.

There were probably fifty dementors surrounding her in a perfect circle. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut again, hoping all of it would go away.

She told herself to think happy thoughts. "Think about that beautiful corn field you were in just moments ago, Hermione," she thought.

But she knew what was out there. She knew she had to open her eyes again. So, she did. At the moment, it seemed to her like the biggest mistake of her life. Little did she know though, that within a month, this horrible experience would turn her world completely upside down for the better- for the most part.

Who- or should I say what- Hermione found herself standing in front of nearly tore her apart right then and there.

Lord Voldemort

"Hello, young miss granger. You have no use to me-yet. I just thought you'd like to see what's in store for you. Take a look." And he grinned his evil grin and stepped aside.

Suddenly, what seemed like millions of snapshots of Draco flashed before her eyes.

"I-I don't think I understand," Hermione whispered shakily."

"Just keep watching," Voldemort replied. Hermione flinched as he ran his long, clammy fingers through her long hair.

All of a sudden, there was the two images that would stick in Hermione's mind forever.

The first was holographic images of the two, Draco and Hermione, walking down the aisle in the most beautiful chapel she could imagine. She also had to admit she looked stunning. Her gown was a beautiful off the shoulder, but long-sleeved beaded dress with accents of pink. Draco looked hot. He was sporting his newfound hairstyle, and the traditional guy wedding wear... a tux.

The second image showed Draco lying sprawled on the ground, a dagger in his hip, and another in his stomach.

Already, so far, Hermione had just fallen in love with him. It was absurd though, as he had ridiculed her for the past seven years. Yet she couldn't help it.

Suddenly, Hermione felt resentment toward Voldemort that went way beyond hating him for what he had done to Harry.

"YOU EVIL PIECE OF CRUMMY, USELESS SCUM!!!!!!!!!" Hermione shouted at him, and lunged at an attempt to strangle him.

Right before she could get a good grip on his neck, she found herself back in the cornfield. Two seconds later, though, an earthquake started up, and was back in her room, in reality, being shaken awake by none other than her one true love, Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Draco shouted.

"What do you want?!" Hermione snapped back, though she didn't mean to. She was surprised herself that she used such a harsh voice.

"What did you dream about?" Draco inquired.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione wasn't about to let Draco know she loved him. Not yet, at least.

"Because I had a dream that we were getting married, and you got killed." Draco said.

Hermione turned on her bedside lamp and turned back to face Draco so fast she hit him on the head.

"Ouch! Watch where you're hands land, will you?"

Hermione ignored that, saying, "That's not possible. I had the same dream, only about you!"

"You know what?" Draco said softly.

"What?" Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. They were getting closer...

"I've never had a dream come true before." Draco replied.

"Not until the day I found you...." Hermione said, falling asleep in Draco's arms.

Five minutes later, when he was sure Hermione was asleep, he went back to his own room, thinking what an odd day it had been, but it had been the best of his life.

Little did they know, Voldemort saw everything that had jus happened, and was getting ever happier.

a/n sorry that took SSSSSOOOOOOOOO long! I am just starting middle school, and ive never had so much homework in my life! Hopefully this makes up for those last two cruddy chappies!

Also, sorry tio start that relationship up so fast, but I couldn't take it anymore.... I needed some romance! Oh well, ill probably do something later in the story to mix things up a little. Anyway... I have some thankyou's

First of all theres lady lilacks... my most faithful reviewer, and applescm, thank you so much!!!!!

And kurama-lover-666, and climbingchic045 (just a code name-she's not a member yet) and my cousin!!!!!!!!! They are all so awesome!!!!


End file.
